The Man with The Eyepatch
by Alix R.S
Summary: This is a Reader X Yagari one shot. You meet a mystery man on a train and instantly fall for him, but is there more to him than it seems?


**Hey Hi Hello everyone! So this is a little (long) one shot Reader X Yagari I was kind of forced to do. (Thank my friends) So I thought, if they get to enjoy it, you should too! So here is my story! **

**If you see this _, that means insert your name.**

**Yagari may be OOC. Warned.**

* * *

You look out your window out of boredom. _This train ride couldn't go any slower. _You think, unconsciously playing with the hem of your shirt. You're hungry, very hungry, and a train station full of people is no place for a vampire to be hungry. You glance around the car, hoping to think of something to do that'll make the rest of the train ride much more entertaining.

Then you see _him. _He's tall and handsome, and his muscles are barely hidden by his tight shirt and jacket. One light blue eye is staring at you seductively, while the other is covered by his eye patch and black hair. You cant help but gaze back at him as he smirks at you. He looks out the window next to him, glancing occasionally at you, and you cant help but mimic his actions. You play the glancing and turning away game for a good 10 minutes. He suddenly rises from his seat diagonally across from you, and sits in the seat facing yours. He smirks and crosses his legs. "Why, hello there." He says.

"Hello." You smile, touching his leg with your foot.

"What's your name?" He asks, swinging his leg slightly to collide with yours.

"_. Yours?" You let your foot swing from his movement and watch as it slightly knocks into his again.

He leans forward and motions for you to do the same. "Yagari." he purrs into your ear, making you shiver. Liking your reaction, he leans back with a smile. You slowly lean back and bite your lip, looking him over.

"So, Mr. Yagari, you don't seem like such a bad person, is there anyway I can contact you after this train ride?" You slightly feel like you're coming on too strong, but you cant let a man like this slip. You relax when he chuckles.

"Well, doll, this is the 21st century, there's these things called cell phones. If it's my phone number you're requesting, you might want to write it down."

You immediately reach for your purse to get your phone, but when you look back up to him, there's no one there.

He's gone.

_What the fuck? _You think, sitting back in your chair. _He couldn't seriously have left, could he? _you look around the train's cabin, but he's nowhere to be found. With a groan and a slump, you put your head in your hand as you prepare to wait out the rest of the ride alone.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

You cough harshly as you exit the train. Thick fumes are escaping from the old contraption, and it makes it hard on anyone to see anything for a good 10 seconds. You wave your hand in front of you, hoping that will clear up the surrounding air, and that's when you spot him again.

He's leaning against a wall next to the ticket booth, with seemingly no luggage with him at all. You walk up to him, planning on calling him out for his earlier disappearance, but that same blue eye melts you all over again. "So, we meet again." He smiles, sizing you up with his eyes.

"We do. I just want to let you know, I didn't appreciate your disappearing act earlier." You cock your head to the side, the sentence coming out as more of a pick up line invitation than an irritated complaint. Yagari doesn't hesitate to take the invitation, leaning towards you. "Really? Because I have more up my sleeve. I can make so many more things..._disappear." _He whispers the last word, making your face heat up as your guttered mind thinks of the dirtiest thing he could be implying.

And at the moment, it doesn't seem half bad.

_** ~2 Months Later~**_

You managed to score a number that day, and ended up dating the hot god. You guys have been on countless dates, gone to many events together, and have even partaken in the nasty at some points. You don't know if you're in love or not, it just all seems surreal. It feels to you that the past 2 months of your life have come out of a very well written fluffy fanfiction somewhere. But who knows?

There's just two problems. Ever since about a month ago, Yagari has been acting strange. He's always working the night shift, although you don't really know what he works as. You just know it involves a gun and his eye patch. He comes back early in the morning with cuts and bruises, and you even had to pick him up from the hospital at times. His wounds look like something from a lower class of vampires, but you refuse to believe that he has anything to do with fighting the race in general. If he did, he would've told you, right?

And there lies problem number two: You haven't quite told him your a vampire yet. You always stash away your blood tablets when he comes over, or you wait until he goes to work to feed, which can be stressful at times. You want to tell him, but you're afraid of his reply. He may shoot you out of fear for fucks sake.

So, you keep your true colors a secret, while he keeps his true job a secret. That is, until you ask him about it.

"Yagari, I've been meaning to ask you something," You start, twirling your fingers in your hair nervously. You two are currently enjoying a movie marathon in your bedroom. He leans back on the bed, and you can feel him smirking at you as he traces shapes on your bare thigh.

"Yes?"

"Well, um, you see...What I've been meaning to ask you is..."

"Oh, come on, doll. You can ask me anything. Go on." He leans closer to you, and you feel his hot breath tickle your earl lobe. _Here goes nothing. _You think.

"What is your job?"

"What do you mean?" He tenses slightly before relaxing. "I work for that fortune 500 company down the street-"

"No, I mean your _night _job. The one with the gun on a chain."

"You don't want to know." He mutters, shifting all his attention to the movie.

"Yes, I do! That's kind of why I asked." He just sits up and away from you. "What's so bad about it that you cant tell me?"

"You'll probably think it's stupid."

"I wont. I swear. Now tell me!" You say, shaking his arm slightly. He chuckles before turning to you.

"This may sound crazy, but I'm a vampire hunter."

**XxxxxxxxxX**

You lay in your bed, staring at the stars through your window. You've known about your boyfriend's job for a few hours now, and he's long since been off to work. You squeeze your eyes shut and hope sleep will consume you, but it doesn't. You have a nagging thought in the back of your mind.

_I've got to get out of here. _

You sit up, suddenly realizing that's the best option. If you stay much longer, he will figure you out, and eventually kill you. So, you pack a few outfits, some hygiene items, and some blood tablets before heading out. You're almost at your door when it busts open, revealing an irritated Yagari.

"What are you doing?!" He asks, glancing from your bags to you.

"I was just- I-I..."

"Were you planning on leaving me?!"

"No! I mean, well-"

"Because I found out about you." He hisses, pulling out his gun. "And to just now find out that I gave the past 2 months of my life to some _monster, _you can imagine my _excitement." _He quickly aims the gun at you and fires. You dodge it skillfully, grabbing your stuff and running to the door. He stops you and shoves you backwards, and your stuff goes sprawling around you. Annoyed, you get back on your feet hissing and scratching, clawing him in his left arm. He groans and stumbles before shooting again. This time, he gets you in right leg. You hiss, grabbing what you can and making your way towards the door. He grabs you by the arm.

"Go far far away, and never return. Because I will find you, and when I do, I will kill you." He shoves you out the door and you land with a thud.

_**~2 Years Later~**_

You smile and wave as your friends turn and walk away. You reposition your cane in your hand and head to your next class. The surgery to remove the bullet was successful, but left you with a permanent limp. (That's what it looks like to the others. You cant tell humans you fucked up one of your important thigh muscles and then walk and run like it's okay.) You just celebrated your 19th birthday, and in a few months you'll finish your freshman year at college. You haven't seen Yagari since the fight, and it only makes sense in life that when you left, you realized you loved him.

But, he kind of wants to kill you, so catching up with him over coffee is out of the question.

You walk to your next class and are prepared to sit there and wait until it starts, when you hear a _click _in your ear. Abandoning your cane, you knock whatever it was away from you and turn around. It's none other than Yagari standing there with his damn gun. You scoff internally.

"What's up, _doll?" _You mock him. You have gained much more confidence since the incident, and aren't afraid to show it.

"Nothing much. You're looking rather shitty." He hisses.

"Well, how can you judge me when you cant even see me completely?"

"Seriously? We're going down this road? I thought you said the eye patch was sexy."

You shrug. "You started it. And it still is." you smirk and wink at him. "Now are you going to get this over with?"

He ignores your question. "If I'm still all that to you, why do you want to die so much?"

"I don't. But you said next time you saw me, you'd kill me, and here we are. What? Afraid to shoot me or you finally figuring out that you love me?" You raise an eyebrow at him as he looks away.

"You know I have to do this." he responds.

"Yup. So just do it."

"But, I cant."

"Oh, don't get sappy on me now. We both know you have to do this. Just do it!" You grab the gun and press it to your forehead. Tears start to prick your eyes. "Just do it."

"_,"

"Yagari, please."

"Just know that I love you, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," You smile. "I love you too. Now do it." You close your eyes as a single tears streaks your cheek.

**BANG.**

* * *

**Woah there. **

**Did you like it? Hate it? LOVE IT? Leave a review!**

**Don't forget to check out my profile for upcoming stories and my poll!**

**Until next time, Lovelies!**

**~Alix**


End file.
